


Normal or Special or Everything in Between

by the_authors_exploits



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://ace--jace.tumblr.com/post/148766386764/hi-im-a-big-fan-could-you-write-a-short-fic">Prompt: Could you write a short fic about Jayroy? Maybe about the first time Jason thinks he might be in love with Roy?</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal or Special or Everything in Between

There’s always that moment—a soul sucking, breath taking, heart wrenching moment—where people realize their feelings; they realize their emotions, they realize where their heart lies. Or, rather, with who.

For Jason, it was amidst blood and bullets; it wasn’t that time stood still, it wasn’t that Roy was silhouetted against the dock smog, it wasn’t that he knocked an arrow just right. It wasn’t anything spectacularly normal, or horrendously special; he was just there, standing in mission mode with his bow drawn and an arrow in his hand, stepping closer to Jason.

“You alright there, Jaybird?”

He remembered telling Roy to _choose your trachea or Jaybird_ but he’s secretly happy Roy chose both; and right now, when the moon was high and gang members were shooting at them, when he’s down to three clips and Roy’s got two explosive arrows left, when they’re in a position they’ve been in an innumerous times before, right now Jason realized he’s in love.

He nodded to Roy, saying _yes, I’m well_ , and as they kept pushing the gang back he recognized the signs; it was more than just a nickname, more than his voice, more than his arms, his eyes, his laugh…

It was the brush of fingers as Roy wrapped a bandage around Jason’s injuries; it was the soft snores late at night, the gentle understanding when Jason awoke from a nightmare; it was Roy’s love for his daughter, his honesty, his strength. It was his love, his kindness, his trust; it was his eyes, bright and mischievous.

It was his belief in Jason, the _“you’re a good person”_ , the late night talks; it was the moments where Roy would muscle Jason onto the couch for a movie, an arm around Jason. It was those moments Roy made them breakfast, those times Roy pushed Jason out of his comfort zone—just the slightest bit, enough for Jason to expand his horizons but not too much for him to be incredibly uncomfortable.

It was, actually, the spectacularly normal—and yet it was horrendously special.

The eggs tasted the best if Roy had made them (perhaps that was just the fresh vegetables he used in his omelets); movies weren’t so cliché when watched with Roy (or maybe it was just that they could laugh at the clichés with but a look at each other); it was alright to lay his head on Roy’s shoulder because it was dark, and Roy wouldn’t interrupt the movie unless to mock it.

So when the final attacker has been tied tight, when the others have been killed or subdued, and there stood Roy counting his arrows with a smirk in place…

Jason, in four giant paces, took Roy’s face in his hands and kissed him fiercely.


End file.
